


Are you okay?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [95]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Innuendo, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver and Felicity take some quality time and enjoy each other's company.





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 238 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver was laying down in the bed as he watched his naked wife disappearing to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked knowingly before she went to the bathroom. Oliver couldn’t help but smile and shook his head with amusement. He loved slow mornings with Felicity although he was usually an early bird. Sleeping in and waking up in a warm bed with his wife laying beside him wasn’t something he could ever take for granted. Those months in prison had reminded him of his years on Lian Yu. He hadn’t felt as lonely in years – not since he had met John and Felicity. 

Felicity left the bathroom door open but Oliver couldn’t see her anymore. Yet, he wanted to see her. He needed to see her. Oliver threw the covers aside and climbed off the bed. He wasn’t exactly worried about something happening to his wife and she could definitely take care of herself. However, he couldn’t stop himself. As much as he needed her to be safe, he needed to be close to her. Oliver felt quite selfish because of it.

Oliver walked to the bathroom and stop for a moment. He leaned on the frame of the bathroom door as Felicity stood there in front of the mirror, toothbrush in her mouth. There was some toothpaste on the corner of her mouth and Oliver could feel his heart racing. He scanned his wife’s figure with his eyes and he was sure he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful. 

Before he had met Felicity, he had properly appreciated the women he had slept with. Of course, he had respected them and he had never thought they were only for his pleasure. Women were more than objects and he would be damned if he ever thought otherwise. Yet, he had ignored their feelings and the needs outside the bedroom. He had never really cared about his one-night stands although he had known some of the women might have wanted something more.

Oliver kept looking at Felicity in the mirror. He knew she was aware of his presence so he touched Felicity’s naked shoulder with his fingertips and she turned to look at him. A smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up. Her toothbrush was still in her mouth but she mumbled: “I missed you.”

A chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he pulled her close to his body. Gently he took the toothbrush from her mouth and he nuzzled his node against her cheek as he said: “I missed you too.”

“I think William is right – we are just gross. I was literally brushing my teeth for two minutes and we were already missing each other,” Felicity answered and let out a bubbly laugh.

Oliver joined the laughter and kissed the corners of her mouth where he could still see some remaining toothpaste. Oliver whispered: “I think I’ll always miss you when I cannot see or touch you.”

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked playfully and raised her hand to touch his forehead.

“I’m perfectly fine. Actually, I’m better than fine,” Oliver answered and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to her inner wrist while he kept looking at her straight into the eye. He could see her blushing although her smile grew even wider if possible. 

“You’re such a sap, Oliver Jonas Queen,” Felicity said and shook her head with amusement. 

Oliver could feel blush spreading on his face while Felicity caressed his cheek with her free hand. She smiled at him lovingly and Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. He had always laughed at those cheesy poets and lyrics but now he realized what it was all about. They were all about moments like this. Shivers ran down his spine and he couldn’t imagine even taking a breath without his wife being next to him. 

“What are thinking of?” Felicity asked and tilted her head while her smile warmed every inch of Oliver’s body.

Oliver shook his head and looked down before he mumbled: “You.”

Felicity ran her fingers through Oliver’s scruff and said playfully: “I’m flattered. I’m sure there are many women who would like to be in my shoes.”

“Are you jealous, Ms. Smoak?” Oliver asked as he leaned down until his lips almost touched his wife’s lips.

Felicity stared at Oliver's lips as she gulped and asked absent-mindedly: “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Oliver whispered against her lips seductively.

Felicity shook her head but she didn’t avert Oliver’s gaze. A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he shook his head with amusement. He continued: “You’re not very convincing.”

“Hah,” Felicity suddenly said when she found her self-control again. She laughed before she tiptoed and gave a peck on Oliver’s lips. Then she took a step backwards and went on: “I think we both know who the jealous one is, don’t we?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Oliver answered and pouted his lips melodramatically.

Felicity wrinkled her nose to show her distaste but she couldn’t fully hide her amusement. She poked Oliver’s bare chest with her polished finger and cleared her throat before saying: “If my memory serves me right - and it always does – you’re one of the most stubborn and jealous man I have ever met.”

Oliver played along and asked: “Who are those other men you are talking about?”

Felicity couldn’t hide her smile as she sighed and waved her hands. She groaned: “That’s my point exactly.”

Then she smiled mischievously and pumped her fists up in the air to show her victory. Oliver arched a single brow in question and Felicity explained: “I guess you have proven me right – once again.”

“Is that so?” Oliver asked and took a step closer to his wife.

Felicity gulped once again when Oliver was physically closer to her. Yet, her reaction wasn’t sign of fear because their connection had never based on fear. When Oliver had come back from the island, his relationships were based on fear but not with Felicity. She had never been scared of Oliver – not even when she should have. Her reaction was about desire and passion. Therefore, it always brought such satisfaction to Oliver. She wanted him like he wanted her. 

Oliver invaded Felicity’s private space and he could hear how her breath hitched in her throat. There were only a few inches between Oliver and Felicity’s naked bodies. Felicity asked in a small voice: “Oliver, what are you doing?”

“It’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?” Oliver stated without touching her. There was such a beautiful light dancing in Felicity’s eyes as she looked at him and Oliver could feel his chest tightening with love. Loving Felicity was the easiest and hardest thing in his life. Letting himself love someone that much made Oliver vulnerable and scared. However, it also made him a better man. Felicity and William both made him a better man. He would be nothing without his family. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and pulled him closer. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled his lips closer. Oliver obliged happily and he Oliver pulled her against him and kissed her soundly. He bit her bottom lip and earned a small moan from the back of Felicity’s throat. He asked in a deep, dark voice: “Are you ready for round two?”

“Always with you,” Felicity answered without hesitation and pulled his lips against hers. She kissed him passionately, almost desperately but Oliver didn’t mind – on the contrary. Without breaking the kiss Oliver scooped her up bridal style. Felicity let out a small surprised noise but her lips were preoccupied to say anything. 

Oliver carried her back to bed and pinned her between his body and the mattress. He nipped at her collarbone and Felicity winced a little. Oliver asked between the small kisses he was giving all over Felicity’s body: “Are you okay?”

Felicity sank even deeper against the pillows and took his face between her palms. She looked at him straight in the eye for a while and without saying a word she sought his lips for another hungry kiss. She licked into his mouth and Oliver was sure he was seeing stars. Felicity certainly had her ways. 

As Felicity broke the kiss, she asked: “Did that answer to your question?”

Oliver was speechless and he only nodded. Felicity chuckled and whispered: “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm alive although I haven't posted in a very long time. A lot has happened and season 7 has started... What do you guys think of it so far? I'd be happy to hear your opinions.
> 
> I'd also love to take prompts since I feel like my muse has abandoned me. I have a few prompts I have planned on writing but I'm always open to take more.


End file.
